


Always The Last Choice

by TheEternalAssassin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Arrowverse Nyssa al Ghul, F/F, F/M, Lady Shiva Mother Figure, Sporadic Updates, protective talia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEternalAssassin/pseuds/TheEternalAssassin
Summary: Jason takes care of the last few phases of his plan before his confrontation with Batman and Joker. The Batfamily is in for a nasty surprise and Talia decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Sandra Woosan, Nyssa al Ghul & Jason Todd, Pamela Isley & Jason Todd, Selina Kyle & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Always The Last Choice

Jason is in one of his many safehouses across Gotham going over blueprints, security measures and everything else he might need to know. The target is the famous club, the Iceberg Lounge. 

The place where Penguin controls his criminal empire, a place where Penguin carries out his business including trafficking firearms and numerous other weapons. A trafficking ring Jason intends to take control of, another way to keep Gotham safe or at least his territory. 

The plan will be high risk and will have a great chance of Batman and his minions arriving to interfere. A necessary risk and one Jason can use to his advantage, the rift Jason will create will have the _batfamily_ stretched thin. A great distraction to achieve the next phase of his plan. 

Joker has recently escaped Arkham for the— too many times. Getting past Joker’s goons will be child’s play for him, him the Red Hood.

Opening the weapons storage Jason grabs extra ammo for his guns, smoke bombs and more for precaution. One of the many things he’d learned while travelling the world, always be prepared. 

Going back over to blueprints spread across the table Jason gives one last look over before grabbing his hood pulling down over his head, with a touch underneath the left side of his helmet Jason locks it in place and heads out the door. 

With little effort Jason climbs up onto the roof running across the rooftops and jumping above the gapes, within a few minutes Jason has the Iceberg Lounge in his sights the whole time staying out of sight from the CCTV cameras, he knows Barbara and Bruce are constantly watching. 

Jumping over a final gap easily climbing up the wall Jason uses his upper body strength to launch himself onto the rooftop gracefully landing on his feet, standing opposite the Iceberg Lounge across the road. Activating the hood’s thermal sights Jason scans the club taking every detail in. The club is busy and on the upper-level Penguin sat on his throne-like-chair with a few men standing in front, looking like they were trying to make a deal. 

Looking around the upper floor Jason spots a group of men with camera equipment for...a live broadcast? Perfect—a perfect environment for a show of power. 

Jason is contemplating going in guns blazing but he doesn’t kill innocents however considering that this is the Iceberg Lounge he highly doubted anyone inside is innocent. Pulling out his gun Jason shoots a line above the large window, zipping down the line with gloved hands. 

A loud crash echoed around the club as glass shattered, shards hitting the floor startling everyone. Everyone’s eyes light up with fear dashing to the other side of the club terrified of the infamous Red Hood standing before them. Many even run out the doors with some of them having brown stains on their trousers. 

Before anyone can react Jason is already letting off shots with his two modified sidearms, guards scattered across the room drop to the floor like dead weight. Making his way to the stairs Jason uses one pistol to fire at the guards running down the stairs and the other to fire shots at the crowd, those looking like they’re going to try something stupid. They drop dead as well. 

Looking up Jason spots the Penguin already making his live broadcast unbothered by the chaos going on down below until his two guards slump down with bullets in their heads. 

Penguin turns to Jason and the camera crew follows. “Red Hood. You’ve made a grave mistake coming to my domain.” 

Jason lets out a deep dark chuckle through his voice modulator, **“you’re delusional to think you can escape.”**

Penguin's face contorts into a rage, “I’ll deal with you first, then make your empire bow to me!” 

Jason chuckles again, **“your empire now belongs to me”** Penguin’s face goes purple opening his mouth to speak but is cut off by a loud bang, a bullet through Penguin’s monocle into his eyes, Cobblepot hits the floor with a loud thud. 

**“Penguin’s criminal empire now belongs to me!”** Jason declares, looking into the camera lens. **“Anyone who resists will have their tongues removed. Resist me again and I’ll remove your heads and send them to your family.”**

Jason turns around walking away casually, phase one complete, just one more phase to go and he’ll have his revenge. 

* * *

In the Batcave Dick Grayson, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne have just watched the live execution of crime Lord Cobblepot on the batcomputer. For a few minutes nobody said anything, Penguin is now out of the game but now this Red Hood has control of half of Gotham’s criminal underworld. 

Tim looked between his two brothers, “what now?” 

Dick sighed, “we need to wait for Batman, he should be here in a few hours.” 

“We can’t wait for father,” Damian says coldly before his voice turns dark, “we can’t wait for father to return, the Red Hood poses too much of a threat. I dread to think what else this crime Lord will do.” 

Tim looks incredulous, “So what? We go after him ourselves?!” 

“Yes,” Dick says calmly. “The three of us should be more than enough to handle this guy.” 

“That is more than agreeable,” Damian says arrogantly.

“Suit up,” Dick orders. 

Suited up the trio jump on their batbikes hightailing to Gotham city. The Red Hood’s reign of terror ends tonight. 

* * *

Jason is making his way across the border of what was Penguin’s territory and his own when Jason feels the presence of three people. Turning around reveals Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin across the roof from him. 

“Your reign ends here,” Red Robin declares. “You’ll kill no one else.” 

Jason smirks underneath his hood, **“you are here to what put me in prison? How disappointing.”**

Nightwing grits his teeth, “the only one here who’ll be disappointed is you” 

Red Hood laughs darkly, **“and you think you can stop me?”**

“Naturally,” the Robin vermin states. 

Jason puts his hands behind his back as he studies the trio, a stance that has Nightwing narrowing his eyes. **“Go on then, stop me. If you think you can.”**

Red Robin jumps towards Jason swinging his bostaff at his neck, Jason with ease ducks underneath the metal staff, Red Robin’s momentum nearly sending himself over the edge. The teenager cartwheels back to the others holding his bostaff in front of him. 

Jason gestures with his head for Red Robin to attack him again. Red Robin attacks again but Jason is more than ready, kicking his right leg at Red Robin’s knee with a loud crack and with a loud cry of pain tumbles to the ground. As Red Robin’s hand hits the floor to support his fall, Jason’s boot comes down shattering Tim’s hand and wrist. 

Jason whips his leg back as Nightwing tries to strike at Jason’s back with his escrima sticks but ends up with Jason’s foot crashing against Nightwing’s abdomen sending him halfway across the rooftop winded. Jason doesn’t get a chance to relax as the blade of Robin’s katana swings overhead, Jason pivots on his feet sending his elbow into Robin’s jaw causing the boy to stumble. 

Damian rights himself and attempts to slice his sword across Jason’s abdomen but Jason traps the blade against his side, pivoting again as he uses the blade to block Nightwing’s escrima sticks. Jason shifts his body slightly causing Nightwing’s sticks to fly past his body with Nightwing stumbling along with them. Using the opening Jason swings the side of his fist against Robin’s nose breaking cartilage, his head snapping back, the boy flies off his feet onto the ground. Two down, one to go. 

With only Nightwing left Jason waits for Dick’s opening attack, using one stick for offensive and the other defensive, would work well on his usual combatants—shame Jason knows Dick’s every move. Nightwing is the first to strike using an aerial attack, predictable considering Dick Grayson is an acrobat. 

Jason rolls forwards underneath Nightwing back onto his feet, he twirls on his feet kicking out at the back of Nightwing’s knee as the acrobat’s feet touch the roof, dislocating said knee. Nightwing cries out in pain but manages to stay on his feet. 

That’s the problem with relying on acrobatics so much, yes it can help in fights and escapes but also creates lots of openings especially if you know how to exploit them.

Nightwing tried to hide his pain but the limp is obvious to someone highly trained like Jason, he’s also favouring his left side. Nightwing aims for Jason’s shoulder and Jason lets the strike connect as he punches Nightwing’s stomach and kicks his shin into the already dislocated knee, Nightwing joins the others on the floor.

 **“That’s it?”** Jason drawls, circling around in front of the three. Jason looks down at Damian a few feet away, **“I expected more from the son of Talia al Ghul,”** causing Damian’s eyes to widen. **“Or are you just angry that I banged your mom?”**

Damian is on his feet in a blur running forwards with his blade angled to penetrate through his chest. However, Jason twirls on his feet, his palm pushing down on the side of the blade as his knee snaps up, shattering the blade in two. Damian stares at his katana in shock and horror and doesn’t see Jason’s fist coming down until his head snaps back again and he’s on the floor. 

Jason looks at the three on the floor, **“well...this has been great but I’ve got somebody to go fuck.”** Jason walks over to the edge of the rooftop jumping off the side.

* * *

Walking through the door of another safehouse Jason removes his hood and is rewarded with an amazing smell of nature. Walking over to a table he removes his gear before turning to an amazing sight. 

“Hello, handsome,” Poison Ivy says sensually leaning against the doorframe, an arm up high with a seductive smile across her beautiful green face. As Jason walks towards her, the leaves covering her modesty float down to the floor. “I hope you're ready for me to get a good ride” 

Jason grabs Ivy’s wide hips pulling her closer, Ivy’s large green breasts squished against his muscular body. “Oh babe, I’m more than ready to fuck you,” a hand squeezing her big bubble butt. 

Ivy smirks looking up at Jason through her eyelashes as she rubs her hands up and down his cock through his trousers, “let's get this big boy inside me.” Ivy strips Jason naked in seconds and drags him by the arm, throwing him onto his bed. 

Ivy wraps her hand around his shaft stroking him up and down shortly before trailing her tongue around his cockhead and up and down the underside of his cock. Ivy parts her lips sucking his length into her mouth and down her throat, her throat constricting. 

Once she has Jason hard the way she likes, Ivy stands up turning on her feet and lowering her butt, feeling his cockhead part her pussy lips she slams down taking his full length with a loud smack as their bodies come together. Jason groans out loudly and Ivy smirks twerking up and down his length, her big bubble butt jiggling. Ivy moans in bliss as she twerks up and down his length, head going back, Jason hands spank and grope her buttcheeks at every chance he gets. 

Ivy rather reluctantly slides off his shaft standing on her feet to face her lover, in a blink of an eye Ivy's back slams against the mattress and she’s now looking up at the muscular man. Ivy moans and gasps as Jason penetrates her tight green pussy, spreading her legs wider. 

Ivy sways her hips side to side her hands squeeze his large biceps then one hand fists the bedsheets as the other grabs the headboard with an iron grip, “god yes! Harder!” Wet slaps echo through the room as Jason fucks her harder. Ivy looks into Jason’s blue eyes as she climaxes puddling the bedsheets underneath. 

Jason pulls out grabbing Ivy by the waist lifting her off the bed onto her feet, turning her around pushing her torso against the mattress squishing her boobs. Jason doesn’t give Ivy time to rest thrusting into Ivy’s tight asshole. “Aah, Ivy you’re so tight!” Jason compliments with wide eyes. He can’t remember how times he’s fucked Ivy since his return but she more an amazes him everytime.

Ivy gasps before moaning as Jason relentlessly pounds her ass stretching her out. Ivy leans her head back and looks over her shoulder at Jason with a blissful smile, “you love fucking me don’t you,” Ivy says knowingly, wiggling her butt. “I know I do.” 

Despite Ivy already knowing the answer, her only reply is her arms being pulled behind her back holding them together with one hand as the other spanks her fat green ass raw. 

After some time Ivy forces Jason out getting onto her feet and throws Jason back onto the bed. She crawls up to Jason hovering above, “time for that good ride I promised you.” Ivy lowers down, mouth open in a silent gasp as she takes his large cock inside. “Hmm…” Ivy sighs in pleasure.

Ivy gyrates her hips scratching her nails across his torso before agonisingly slowly bouncing up and down. She trails her hands up her thick thighs, hips and then over her toned abdomen, slowly running her fingers to her large melons groping as she picks up speed with loud smacks as their bodies meet. 

Jason gropes and kneads her large bubble butt and Ivy’s pleasure fuelled eyes gaze into his own. He groans and Ivy’s walls tighten, juices gushing as her head flies back, Jason explodes inside her wet pussy while Ivy rides their organism out. 

Ivy climbs off Jason collapsing onto the bed and crawling closer to him, squishing her large boobs against his muscular frame and resting her head on his chest. Ivy closes her eyes with a smile more than satisfied. She snuggles closer as Jason wraps his strong arms around her curvy yet small frame. 

Jason uses his foot to pull the covers over them and Ivy closes her eyes trying not to think about the approaching confrontation Jason has planned with Batman. She doesn’t know much Jason wouldn’t tell her but she knows the confrontation will be happening at a warehouse she knows the location of. 


End file.
